


YoI Prompts

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris is a good friend, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nerdiness, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Pining Viktor, Prompt me, Roughness, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, VictUuri, Will add to this when I get tumblr prompts, gay boys, otayuri - Freeform, shots, viktuuri, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Collection of my original tumblr writing prompts... whatever you think the story is for the prompt, you are probably wrong (the chapter titles are the prompt) I'm weird like that.Viktuuri - Chapter: 1, 3, 13Otayuri - Chapter: 2, 7, 8, 11, 14, 15Leoji - Chapter: 4, 5Otapliroy - Chapter: 6Yuuri/Yuri (platonic) - Chapter: 9, 12Leo/JJ/Otabek - Chapter: 10





	1. Oh God, I need a drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/gifts), [gentletaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/gifts), [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts), [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts), [PunkTsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/gifts), [H3llcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3llcat/gifts), [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



"Oh God, I need a drink."

" _Isn’t it like, 7am in Japan right now?_ " Chris asked dryly from the other side of the world.

Viktor responded with a veritable array of whines before answering.

"Da, but I have been at the rink with Yuuri for two hours now while he preforms his Eros routine and it is getting increasingly difficult to keep my distance."

" _And you think **lowering** your inhibitions with alcohol is somehow going to improve this situation?"_  Chris chirped teasingly, he was really never any help to Viktor in these situation, he honestly didn’t know why he even tried to talk things out with him.  " _Viktor darling, why don’t you go find a pretty companion for the evening, it might help you **blow** off some steam so you can at least concentrate on things besides how Yuuri’s arse looks utterly fuckable in his training tights._"

Viktor’s eyes flickered to Yuuri’s figure on the ice, skating the step sequence to his routine with a variety of hip movements that made Viktor’s pants feel distinctly tighter.

"Christophe, you know I am a one man at a time kind of guy," Viktor sighed as Yuuri skated passed him with a breathtaking smile, completely oblivious to the ache that it flared in Viktor’s heart.

" _I believe I recall a particular evening-_ " Viktor cut Chris off before he could finish the thought.

"I can only be in love with one person at a time and it would feel like cheating if I made a pass at anyone else. And I wasn’t in love with either of you so it’s completely irrelevant."

" _You wound me, Viktor. I was hoping I might be able to return the favour to you once you actually get your hands on Katsuki-_ "

"No! Yuuri is mine." Viktor practically growled out the words, his vision almost turning red at the thought of anyone else touching Yuuri.

" _Woah, jeez Vik, he isn’t even yours yet._ "

"I knooooow. This is the problem! I need to figure out a way to tell him before I have a heart attack on the ice or die of blue-balls."

Chris snorted at Viktor’s ability to flip rapidly from jumping down his throat to a pining cry-baby in the space of thirty seconds.

" _You know you will win him over, Cheri. He is completely and utterly in love with you, he just can’t yet admit it to himself. You have to remember that Yuuri isn’t you and he isn’t used to your… extra-ness_." Chris scolded his friend for being pushing for what would have to be the 17 thousandth time in their friendship.

"I haven’t been pushy with him."

Chris could practically hear Viktor’s pout through the phone.

" _How many times now have you asked to sleep in his bed with him?_ "

"…Only once a night since I got here… but it’s just because I want him to feel safe and warm and he is just so adorable I can only imagine how cute he looks when he sleeps." Viktor babbled happily, obviously imagining the relaxed face of Yuuri curled on his chest while he slept.

" _This is what I mean Vik, he doesn’t like contact like you do, we have all seen it, he barely hugs his best friend let alone someone who he only really knows as his idol, someone unattainable and unreachable and suddenly you are staying in his home with him and asking to sleep in his bed. If you really want Yuuri, you need to pull yourself back a bit, let him come to you._ " Chris appeared to actually have put some thought into this and it honestly surprised Viktor, usually Chris was utterly useless when it came to any relationships or interested he had in the past.

"You like Yuuri for me…" Viktor hadn’t realised he had actually murmured the statement out loud until Chris responded.

" _Honestly, I have never seen two people more suited to each other, you are both the extreme opposite of one another that it’s like you were meant to balance each other out. You are a half to a whole, my friend but your other half isn’t quite ready to take you on yet. Be patient, something I know you have never been good at but won’t it be worth it for Yuuri?_ "

Chris’ question took Viktor by surprise, he had never really thought about the fact that he could be good for Yuuri. It wasn’t like he was being intentionally selfish, it’s just that everyone always wanted him, it was normally very rare for him to want someone else and completely unheard of for anyone to pull away from him like Yuuri does.

Viktor had figured he just needed to be clearer, that Yuuri just didn’t realise that he actually wanted him but it had never occurred to him that Yuuri might actually know but just not be ready for that yet.

"I’ll wait for him. As long as it takes, even if it takes the rest of our lives, I won’t leave his side but I will pull back." Viktor’s words tumbled out of his mouth with more confidence then he actually felt in them but he really did mean it.

He was going to try.

For Yuuri.

Viktor would do anything if it meant Yuuri’s happiness, even if it meant forgoing his own.


	2. You're trembling

‘You’re trembling.’

He said it so casually, Yuri wanted to slap him in the face.

‘Of course I’m fucking trembling, it’s minus 20 degrees and I am wearing shorts, you idiot.’

Yuri was wearing fishnet stockings with his favourite leopard print doc martins; cut up, denim short shorts that sat high on his hips; his welcome to the madness t-shirt and he had thrown a holey red cardigan over the top that he had stolen from Otabek years ago that hung half way down his thighs and slightly over his hands. The cardigan softened his outfit and made him look more hipster then he originally intend but he loved it because Otabek still seemed surprised every time he wore it.

Otabek was taking Yuri out for his first time clubbing since he turned 18 and in his need to impress the idiot boy he still was too chicken-shit to confess too and was currently standing next time him looking so disgustingly sexy it hurt, Yuri had slightly underestimated how fucking cold it was in Russia nearing winter.

He was Russian.

He was an idiot Russian, he should have known better.

‘I didn’t tell you to wear them.’ Otabek huffed but slung his arm around Yuri anyway and pulled him to his chest. Otabek was clad in a fitted, deep-grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans that hugged his arse, converse and his usual leather jacket. His gloved hand wrapped Yuri’s shoulder as he tugged him even closer.

Yuri attempted to calm his heart that was slamming rapidly in his chest and focused on watching his own foggy breath that hung in the air around his face. They were at the front of the line for the club and Otabek leaned over and shock the bodyguards hand casually. They were allowed in immediately and Yuri stuttered, he hadn’t even seen the money but that was the only explanation for that and he was having a hard to dealing with how cool Otabek was… again.

‘Damn it.’ Yuri muttered under his breath only to receive a confused look from Otabek before he was led through the doors of the club and straight towards the bar.

‘What do you want, Yura?’ Otabek leaned in and whispered directly into Yuri’s ear to be heard over the thumping music and forced Yuri to spend an abnormally long time attempting to form a respond.

‘Ehhh… I don’t know, what are you havin’?’

‘Rum and coke but you can have whatever you want.’

‘Wanna do a shot first?’ Yuri need to warm up and loosen up, if he had it his way he wasn’t going to bed alone tonight.

Alright… so he and Otabek had been sharing a bed now for years because it was more convenient when they visited one another then having to set up another one but they always have  _clothes_ on.

‘Sure, what shot? We going hard or starting slow?’ Otabek’s voice and breath were still close in Yuri’s ear to be heard over the music and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Yuri to think straight.

Oh yeah, alcohol was going to  _help_  this problem.

‘Tequila.’

‘Hard it is.’ Otabek chuckled and order two shots with beer chases.

Lick, slip and suck – they both slammed their shot glasses down and began sucking on their lemon slices, the burn in Yuri’s throat felt good.

Otabek passed him his beer before paying their bartender, they had a ‘shot’s at the bar only’ rule.

Yuri took a swig of his beer before turning back to Otabek who gave him a lopsided smile before leaning in a whisper to him.

‘Want to dance with me, Yura?’ Otabek’s breath was hot on Yuri’s neck as he lingered close for a beat too long before pulling away with a smirk, taking Yuri’s hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

They were still holding their beers but when they got onto the floor in the mess of pressed bodies, Otabek wrapped his free hand around Yuri’s waist and slotted their hips together. He swayed his hips to the music, protecting Yuri from being pressed against anyone besides himself.

Yuri had literally stopped breathing, his own hand automatically wrapped around Otabek’s neck in response to being pulled closer, his brain had reasoned it was to help himself balance with a leg between his thighs.

His other hand that was holding his beer was pressed against Otabek’s chest and he was staring into those deep, dark pools called eyes that seemed to be searching his face for something and whatever he was looking for he hoped it was there.

Apparently it was because a smirk creeped over Otabek’s face and he inched forward, tilting his head further down towards Yuri’s lips.

Yuri thought he had to be dreaming, they were still dancing to the beat of the music, Otabek’s hand was rubbing his waist in small circles as he tightened his protective cage around him and continued to move agonisingly slowly towards Yuri’s lips.

Otabek moved slowly but it wasn’t because he actually wanted to. He wanted to slam his lips into Yuri’s roughly and force his mouth open so he could invade it with his tongue will still grinding against him to the music. But Otabek had spent years with Yuri and he wanted to give him the chance to stop this before they crossed a line that would affectively ruin their friendship.

Yuri didn’t pull away.

When Otabek finally closed his eyes as his lips connected with Yuri’s he was slightly startled by the grip that tightened in his hair and the pressure increasing on his lips.

They kissed, Otabek slipping his tongue into Yuri’s eager mouth, making the smaller man shiver and let out a muffled little moan. When the song changed they broke apart slowly. Otabek kissed, feather light kisses along Yuri’s jaw until he reached his ear and whispered.

‘I don’t think you are trembling from the cold anymore Yura…’


	3. I still remember the way you taste

Maybe I don’t remember every detail about that night…

But I remember the way you smelled of sweet champagne and cologne.

I may not remember the way we danced…

But I still remember the warmth of your embrace.

I may not remember what we said…

But I still remember the way you tasted – all sweet but powerful, if that can even be considered a taste.

Maybe I don’t remember the music that played…

But I remember the hotness of your breath on my neck.

Maybe I forgot, at the time, that those feelings, the body, the warmth, the power, the sweetness and the hot breath on my skin…

Maybe for a time, I forgot that it was you.

But I had put those feelings on you anyway, in my dreams.

In my dreams, all of those things, all of those feelings, were always you.

It’s always been you.

From the very beginning, Mr Viktor Nikiforov.

The world-famous figure skater. The beacon of gold leaving the rest of us behind in a spray of ice. The poodle lover. The beautiful silver-haired Russian. The absolute goofball. The man so extra that it hurts sometimes.

My coach.

My best friend.

My fiancé… very soon to be husband.

The man who is many things and has always been even more than that for me. The man who turned my whole life upside-down and inside out.

Who came bargaining into my life, naked in a hot spring. Who skated into my world when I was just a boy. Who let me drag him, drunk off my arse onto a dancefloor with merely murmured words…

We never had a chance, did we?

We had lost from the moment we met; we were done, cooked, ready to throw it all away if it simply meant another day.

Another day just with you, another minute, another second.

Viktor Nikiforov, you might be the most eccentric, smartest, hardworking, brilliant and downright crazy person I have ever met in my entire life but we both know I wouldn’t have you any other way.

I loved you, from the first moment I saw you skate, until now, I love you.

If it’s possible, I think I love you more every day we are together.

Thank you for loving me back, Vitya.

Thank you for marrying me today.

Thank you, just for being you.


	4. If you're bored; wanna have sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leoji - nsfw - kinky

Leo and Ji had been best friends for years, that’s all it ever was though, _friends_.

They hung out in the offseason whenever they could and when they weren’t together, Ji spent his lunch times on the phone to a half-asleep Leo talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.

Ji had been attempting to figure out a way to… _progress_ their relationship into something beyond friendship but all of his attempts had utterly failed.

The first time he attempted to tell Leo he wanted to suck him off, Ji had gotten down on his knee’s in front of Leo, being all sexy like and sliding his hands over his thighs.

Leo had thanked him for getting the creases out of his pants and went back into the kitchen to get a drink.

The second time Ji had laid on his bed in just his underwear and when Leo walked in he told Ji he was silly for napping without a blanket on.

By the third time Leo had completely ignored and dismissed his passes, Ji was almost convinced that Leo was either one of the dumbest people he had ever met or he really wasn’t interested in him at all.

It was finally the off season again and Ji was spending two weeks at Leo’s house, currently they were curled up together on his couch watching what could only be described as the _dullest_ movie of all time.

‘Wow this is boring.’ Leo muttered, seemingly to himself before taking a long sip of his beer. Ji took the opportunity, without so much as looking at him.

‘If you’re bored; wanna have sex?’ Ji watched as a fountain erupted from Leo’s mouth and sprayed himself, the coffee table and the floor in front of him as he began coughing and spluttering.

After taking a minute to make sure his lungs were no longer filled with beer, Leo turned and stared wide-eyed at his friend.

‘What did you just say?’ Leo’s voice sounded small, almost scared, Ji had never seen him looking so utterly vulnerable before.

‘I said, do you wanna have sex? I mean this movie is terrible and like it could be fu-’ Ji was completely cut off by the sudden envelopment of his lips by Leo’s. He was so shocked for the first few seconds of pressure that he just sat there, letting Leo attempt to move his lips against an unmoving statue.

Leo pulled back when he still didn’t get a response.

‘What the hell Ji, you cannot just say things like that. I won’t be able to control myself if you do.’ Leo seemed angry, he was looming over Ji with his hands planted on either side of his body on the couch, forcing him back into it like a trapped deer.

‘What if I don’t want you to control yourself?’ Ji muttered in the quietest voice he could while still being heard, staring intently down at his hands tightly clasped in his lap.

‘Jiiii.’ Leo growled out, shaking his bangs into Ji’s face as he appeared to be having an internal struggle with his need to protect his little Ji from everything that could hurt him in the world, including himself and the desperate need to fuck him so hard and fast that his arse was red raw and his body was littered in marks only Leo could leave on him.

‘Leeeeeoo. You can’t act like you didn’t notice. You-you rejected me so many times and now you act like this. You are too confusing, either fuck me right here and now or tell me that I’m gross and you don’t want me so I can move on.’

Leo grabbed hold of Ji’s hair and yanked his head back to expose the expanse of white skin, Leo leaned in swiftly and bite down before sucking harshly and leaving an angry purple mark while Ji squirmed underneath him.

Leo slid his lips slowly up Ji’s neck to his ear, sucking on his ear lobe before he started speaking, breath hot and wet against exposed skin.

‘You want me to fuck you. You don’t even know what you are asking my innocent little Ji…’ Leo paused to lick up the shelf of his ear before continuing. ‘If you let me have you now, there is no turning back. You will be mine and no one else’s. I will cover you in my marks and keep you hidden from everyone else because no one will ever see you like this.’

Leo leaned back and looking into Ji’s eyes, letting his dominant side slip slightly at the sight of the small, fragile looking figure below him but before he could soften himself, apologize and release him, Ji was on him.

Ji wrapped his own hands roughly into Leo’s hair and tugged him forward so Leo’s ear was now pressed against his mouth.

‘Please Leo… Please make me yours.’


	5. You're in trouble now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leoji - clubbing, it's dirty... this has actually been extended into an entire story but its explicit to like read if it you want explicit and silliness - it includes this prompt https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013343

Ji was tired for the everyday, boring, douchebag, frat guys that usually made passes at him in his favourite dive bar.

And yet he still came, every Friday and Saturday night after classes and study was finished to dance, with the groping hands of his friends: Phichit, Yuuri and Yuuri’s new obsession. Ji was fairly sure his name was Viktor but he hadn’t been able to unlock Yuuri from his possessive embrace long enough to ask.

Tongight the bar had a new visiting Dj who played music that felt like it was vibrating through his very soul and he fucking loved it.

Ji was dancing with his hands resting softly over Phichit’s shoulders while Yuuri rubbed against his back and Viktor grinded against Yuuri’s front. They were packed tightly in the middle of the dance floor with the music bouncing around at deafening volume in his head when he felt Yuuri reach back and tap his side twice.

It was a signal they had developed long ago to signal that somewhere in this room, someone was eye-fucking them.

At times it wasn’t even someone any of them would be particularly interested in. Other times it was someone that merely just gave them the creeps and they would move away… but other times, other times it was someone that meant someone wasn’t going home alone tonight.

Tonight, it was the latter.

Ji swept his head to the side, leaning it lazily back onto Yuuri’s shoulder to make it less obvious that he was searching the room for someone looking at them. The moment he looked across the dance floor he felt like he was going to have to move his hips way from Phichit before he could felt his semi.

Standing close to the Dj booth, slightly elevated above the crowd, was a guy with dark eyes and hair that framed his face, looking directly at Ji’s pressed body with wracking eyes. He stood with his arms folded over his broad chest, which was completely devoid of a shirt besides an unbuttoned, black, sleeveless vest. His eye brow was raised on one side as he locked eyes with Ji and his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

Ji was fairly sure at this point he could cum in his pants untouched if this guy was to so much as kiss him. He didn’t noticed he had stopped dancing until Phichit leaned forward and kisses him straight on the mouth with a breathy laugh on his mouth.

Phichit was the fucking worse.

Ji kissed back, he always did but he couldn’t take his eyes off the guy who’s eyes grow darker and Ji saw the quick rise of his chest even from this distance.

Ji was wrong, Phichit was a fucking genius.

Yuuri was shaking behind him, silently laughing into Viktor’s chest as Viktor reached over and ran his fingers long the back of Ji’s neck, somehow knowing it would drive him crazy as he arched back into the touch, letting his eyes slip closed and sticking his tongue into Phichit’s mouth.

If just the knowledge that those eyes were on him, Ji’s heart was going to erupt at the idea of what the hell it would be like to feel those hands on his bare skin.

Phichit laughed against him when he heard Ji whimper into his mouth. He pulled off his mouth and began kissing along his jaw, forcing Ji to tilt his head back into Yuuri who had reached around with Viktor to slam Ji’s back against Yuuri’s arse.

Ji pried his eyes open and swept them across the room towards the stranger only to find him now talking to the Dj, still staring intently in his direction and he smiled, all teeth and curled back lips, when he caught Ji looking again.

Yep, it was official, he was going to die in the arms of this stranger tonight and it was going to be the best fucking night of his life.

He wasn’t really paying attention to his friends pressed roughly against him, the hands groping his body and putting his vulnerability on display for this stranger. All he could do was eye fuck them right back while he was riled up physically by others.

With a final word to the Dj, Ji watched in heart-wrenching anticipation as the stranger stepped down off the booth and was swallowed by the crowd of bodies in the room. Ji whined quietly at the loose of sight.

‘You’re in trouble now, Ji.’ Phichit whispered in his ear before he was suddenly left of all contact. In the same instance, Yuuri, Phichit and Viktor had pulled completely away from him and disappeared into the crowd as he searched in confusion for them only to stumble into the stranger.

Up close it was even worse. He was horribly attractive with his abs on display and tight blue skinny jeans that, upon closer inspection, revealed the distinct bulge in them.

At this point, he was fairly sure he had stopped breathing as the stranger wrapped himself around Ji and crushed ever part of their bodies together, except their lips. He hovered just above Ji’s mouth, staring intently down at him before ducking out of Ji’s attempt to connect them, only to find his lips pressed hot into his ear.

‘Hello beautiful-’ the stranger ground himself against Ji’s body to the beat of the music, Ji was already putty in his strong arms and nothing had even really happened yet. ‘You looked so good with all those guys wrapped around you but I decided that you would look even better if it was just mine.’

He spoke so low into his ear that it took a few seconds for Ji’s brain to fully comprehend his words. Ji was aware his breathing was loud and erratic in the way it was forcing itself rapidly in and out of his lungs but he didn’t care.

No fucking way did he care as the stranger ran his tongue over the shell of his ear, flicking it inside before pulling back and crushing their lips together roughly as his hands slid to his arse and squeezed, hard.

‘Fuck.’ Ji pulled back to attempt to breath, tilting his head to the stranger who took it eagerly, sucking marks up his neck – something Ji usually never let anyone do to him, let alone someone he didn’t know the name of but at this point, it felt _way_ too good to make him stop.

‘J-Ji.’ He stuttered out with a sigh.

‘Is that your name hottie?’ He was whispering in Ji’s ear again – his voice should be illegal for the things it did to Ji’s body.

Ji couldn’t form words anymore so he nodded his response.

‘Hello Ji-’ the way he said his name forced a soft groan to escape from Ji’s lips, ‘I’m Leo, shall we get out of here?’ Ji felt him chuckle when he thrust his hips involuntarily into him.

‘I-I thought you’d never ask.’


	6. I lost the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otapliroy - The prompt was meant to be angst... isn't not. its teeth-rotting-domestic-fluff. Ooopss

 

Otabek had a _huge_ family.

He was used to the chaos, the arguments, the make ups, the break ups and the ever need for a baby sitter.

But his boyfriends, definitely were _not_.

Yuri’s only family was his granddad and if you counted the Nikiforov-Katsuki’s (which they would argue he does) he still had a relatively small family.

JJ’s wasn’t much better, he was also an only child and had grown up spoilt rotten because of it.

But Otabek was one of eleven children and he was the eldest at 23 meaning that went those of so important events occurred, such as the led up for Christmas, he was always roped into to taking care of the younger ones so his parents could organise everything without the interrupts of the whirlwind that was the younger, more spoilt, Altin siblings.

This Christmas was no different but the plus side was, this year he had roped his boyfriends into coming to his families Christmas. Last year was with the Nikiforov-Katsuki’s and the year before that was with the Leroy’s, so Otabek was claiming his turn – plus he really secretly missed big Christmas’, it wasn’t the same having so little people around.

When they first arrived, three weeks before Christmas, the first few days were all polite and sweet. His family welcoming them, waiting on them hand and foot and teasing Otabek, revealing horrifying stories from his childhood and well… doing what families do.

Now they were on their fifth day here, the novelty of the term “guest” had warn off and Yuri and JJ were beginning to be treated as the twelve and thirteen Altin.

This meant a few things.

One: his mother consistently called them the wrong name but _never_ corrected herself, she simply presumed you would figure out who she actually meant based on the context and who was around.

Two: his father responded to any question addressed to him in exactly the same way, no matter who it was, “Yes darling.”.

Three: his siblings no longer knocked when entering Otabek’s room or bathroom for that matter, walking in on Yuri changing twice and JJ taking a piss at least three times.

Four: and this was probably the one Yuri and JJ had decided to complain about the most, they no longer went to bed or wake up just the three of them. Every night, at least one of Otabek’s siblings would fall asleep with them, or crawl in in the middle of the night having had a nightmare, or just simply come in and flop on top of them when they had decided the three boys had been asleep long enough.

And five: babysitting duty.

Otabek’s parents were taking out the eldest five siblings (apparently Otabek was no longer included in the sibling count, he was now like a new parent and his boyfriends were also thrown into that mix) and the three boys were now left with the five youngest of the Altin’s.

Aina (6), the twins: Serik and Madina (4), Arman (2) and Alisher (1).

What Otabek’s parents had neglected to inform the new found parental trio was that Alisher, when left to her own devises, would get up and toddle away, never when anyone was watching her though, which is why, as far as the boys were concerned, Alisher could only crawl.

That is of course until Yuri appeared in the kitchen doorway, clutching Arman in his arms and staring wide eyed and frantic at JJ, Otabek and the older three siblings who were currently _covered_ in flour as they “helped” bake the oat biscuits they were going to eat for afternoon tea.

‘I lost the baby.’ Yuri stated, pulling Arman closer into his chest in fear of loosing a second one.

‘What are you talking about, you are holding it.’ JJ scoffed and went back to wiping the flour off Serik’s face.

‘Ok arsehole, sorry… ok _JJ_ , for one, this is Arman, he’s a boy, not an it and two, how many children do you count right now in this room beside’s yourself?’

‘Yura, what do you mean you lost the baby, where’s Alisher?’ Otabek ignored the usual bickering between his boyfriends and did his usual trick – addressing the actual issue.

‘That’s what I mean Beka, one minute I was playing with them and then I turned around to stop one of the dogs from eating Madina’s favourite teddy and then when I turned back, Alisher was gone.’

‘Yura, you sure you didn’t nap on the job because a baby isn’t an escape artist you know, have you actually looked for her?’ JJ was looking at Yuri like he was stupid and Yuri wasn’t having a bar of it.

‘No genius, I just wondered in here straight away thinking she apparated in here because it was more fun getting covered in flour then playing with play dough with me. Of course, I bloody well looked for her. Now someone come help me find her!’

Yuri was actually starting to become distressed at this point and his hold on Arman was obviously making the toddler distressed in return.

‘Jay, stay here with the older ones, make sure to put the cookies in the oven, I’m going to shut the door and help Yura find Alisher.’ Otabek walked around the kitchen island, extending his arms for Arman as he went, shifting so he was perched on the side of his hips and using his free hand to hold Yuri’s, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort him.

‘Where were you all playing, Yura?’ Otabek’s voice was always the same, deep and rumbling, but whenever he was around children it took on a softer edge which Yuri and JJ had agreed in secret, was both sexy and too cute for words.

‘In the living room, but I checked there and the surrounding rooms. Oh god, how did this happen, I thought she could only crawl! There is no way she could move that quickly crawling. I was honestly hoping she did magically find you guys in the kitchen. Beka, I’m sorry I lost your baby sister, sh-crap I’m horrible.’ Yuri was whining and babbling as they walked around the lower floor of the three story house.

‘It’s okay Yura, deep breaths, she will be fine. She must be doing what the twins did when they first started walking, because there are always so many eyes on them they didn’t walk unless no one was watching them. It was strange behaviour but they grow out of it after a couple of months and then started running everywhere… it was almost worse. My guess is Alisher is just doing the same thing… Actually, I bet I know where she is.’

It was both shocking and adorable how much Otabek talked when he came to his family. It had taken Yuri and JJ months to get Otabek comfortable enough to use more then a few sentences at a time with them but once he trusted them, if it was about his family, Otabek couldn’t say enough about them.

Otabek had suddenly turned on the spot in front of what Yuri was fairly sure was one of the older sibling’s room before passing Arman back to Yuri.

The door read “keep out” but it wasn’t closed properly and with a light push, it opened.

Yuri had to stifle a laugh when he walked in. Plastered all over the walls was every single one of his friends in their skating gear: the old man, the hag, the piggy, the sex fiend, the Italian twins, Otabek, JJ and Yuri himself, along with many more.

Otabek smirked at him when he saw Yuri looking around, it tugged slightly at Yuri’s heart that he was accepted in this family even before he walked through the door. Otabek had told JJ and Yuri only about a thousand times before they ever visited and it had been proved from the very first meeting but seeing their relationship on display so simply was completely different.

Above the dressed on the far wall was three posters, all overlaying slightly, of Yuri, JJ and Beka in their finishing poses to pieces from a few years back and over it was drawn a very large and misshaped love heart.

Yuri was startled when his eyes were drawn away from the image to the sound of baby babbles as Otabek bent down and retrieved Alisher. She was sitting in a pile of dirty laundry and clutching a teddy larger then herself, that looked older than Otabek.

‘I knew it! Found you, cheeky monkey!’ Alisher giggled as Otabek lifted her above his head before blowing a raspberry into her belly. ‘Everyone always wants Ed.’ Otabek sighed before turning back to a mildly confused Yuri.

‘What in the hell is an Ed?’ Yuri stuttered out as they exited the bedroom.

‘This-’ Otabek pointed to the larger-then-Alisher teddy bear. ‘-His names Ed and he was mine to begin with but for whatever reason, every Altin falls in love with him and attempts to claim him as their own. I knew Rayana always pinches it back when she gets the chance but it’s meant to be Alisher’s right now and apparently she had to go find it herself.’

Otabek laughed as Alisher showed off Ed to Yuri and Arman before clutching it back into her own tiny fists and buried her face into it.

‘That is both ridiculous and adorable.’ Yuri sighed before looking up at his other boyfriend as they entertain the kitchen.

‘Just like the both of you then.’


	7. I've been thinking about you all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri - smuttish but really is kind of domestic

Yuri had been in classes all day and then had to drop by the shops to get their groceries for the week. It was his turn today, though he was so exhausted he was nearly falling over lugging six bags of food, plus his gym bag, up three flights of stairs.

Yuri was well aware he could have called Otabek to come down and help him or simply done two trips but both of those things would be like admitting defeat and Yuri would never allow himself to be beaten, especially not by bags of groceries.

When he finally got to the front door of his and Otabek’s apartment, Yuri ended up having to put the bags down in order to unlock to door.

He was fairly sure that Otabek should be home, and he definitely should have heard Yuri’s rather loud string of swear words as he shifted the bags to find his key, only to realise they were in his other pocket and ended up just dumping it all on the floor in the hallway.

When Yuri finally managed to get the door unlocked and tripped over the bags into the hallway, he expected to look up and see his boyfriend smirking down at him.

Otabek frequently watched Yuri struggle to do things. It wasn’t really Otabek’s fault, Yuri had always been quick to snap at Otabek if he tried to help him, even when he was so obviously struggling, so Otabek took to watching until Yuri finally caved and asked for help.

But he wasn’t there. The hallway was empty and the apartment appeared to be silent.

_Weird, where is he?_

‘Beka!’ Yuri yelled as he picked himself up and all the bags from the doorway before heading into the kitchen.

Usually, if it’s like this, Yuri would struggle into the house only to find Otabek in one of two positions.

One, being hunched over his desk with his Dj headphones on, creating mixes and running away from the actual things that need doing around the house.

Or two, asleep on the couch with Potya curled up on his chest.

But he isn’t in either of those places. Yuri, by this point, having put away all the groceries by himself and still been unable to locate his boyfriend in any of his usual haunts, is getting pissed.

‘Beka! Where the fuck are you? I am not playing hide and go seek!’

Yuri storms into their bedroom only to have the air knocked from his lungs and his cheeks fill rapidly with blood.

‘Yura.’ His name is uttered in a breathy groan from across the room.

‘Yura, I’ve been thinking about you all day.’ Otabek was laying flat on their bed on his stomach. His hands resting softly on either side of his head and his baby-blue boxer briefs contrasted deliciously with his dark skin that it forced Yuri to adjust himself in his pants.

‘My back is killing me, can you come crack it? Sorry I didn’t get up to help you but I was half asleep, I thought I was dreaming you were home already.’

‘Beeeekaaaa, you didn’t need to be mostly naked for me to do that. Here I am thinking you had been wanting some arse and instead you want something you should be paying a professional for.’ Yuri huffed, but headed over to his boyfriend’s side of the bed, stripping out of his jeans as they were actually too restricting and clambered on top of Otabek.

Yuri placed his palms on either side of Otabek’s spine and pushed, listening to the rapid creaking and cracking as his spine popped and Otabek sighed happily before Yuri was suddenly bucked off of his boyfriend.

Yuri’s head spun and his eyes unfocused until they readjusted onto the face hovering above his own, the body pressed roughly against his own and the distinct feeling of Otabek’s huge cock, rock hard and pressed against Yuri’s thigh.

Otabek chuckled as he roughly pushed his lips against Yuri’s and ground his hips down, quickly forcing Yuri from completely soft to achingly hard in a matter of seconds.

Otabek released Yuri’s lips and sucked along his neck as Yuri gasped out before Otabek reached his ear and sucked it before speaking.

‘Why would I ever pay a professional when I have you, Yura?’ Whenever Otabek was turned on his voice took on this gravely affect that went straight to Yuri’s cock.

‘Fuck, you should pay me, I’m just that good.’ Yuri emphasised his statement by thrusting his hips into Otabek and groping his boyfriends arse greedily.

‘Oh dear, I don’t know if I can afford you Yura… can I pay you with my body instead?’ Otabek chuckled as Yura whined needily when he finished his question by using his hand to tug softly on Yuri’s crotch.

‘Fuck yes!'


	8. You can wear a trashbag and i'd still want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri - flirty silliness and short domestic Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio

Eighteen.  
  
Eighteen outfits and about an hour of Yuri pulling more and more clothes onto the floor of his walk-in wardrobe and screaming into every third shirt or pants he pulled out because nothing was right.  
  
Nothing was good enough.  
  
Everything was wrong.

He hated all of his clothes and maybe he should just go naked because that would be better than literally any of his clothes.  
  
‘Aaaaahhhh!’ Yuri throw what used to be one of his favourite pairs of tights at the door of his wardrobe. Well it would have been the door except it hit Yuuri in the face instead with a startled yelp.  
  
‘What’s wrong with these, Yura?’ Yuuri, the ever-observant and ever-rationale one in this house of overly-emotional Russians. ‘You still don’t know what you want to wear? You know he won’t care, that’s the beauty of someone like Otabek, he likes you even if you’re a sweaty skating mess or a put-together smartarse.’  
  
‘I don’t do this for his sake, you idiot. I do this because I want to impress him. I want to look good for him. I want to have one decent shirt in this entire fucking cupboard!’  
  
Yuri caught practically hear the heavy sigh that Yuuri refused to actually vocalise.  
  
‘I am not having this argument with you again, Yura. I only came to tell you that Vitya and I are leaving for dinner now and to tell you to have a good night. Also, please be safe-’  
  
‘I swear to the fucking skate-god’s Yuuri Katsuki if you give me one more lecture about being safe I’m going to tell Viktor you really hate the new couch cushions he bought.’  
  
‘You won’t dare!’  
  
‘Try me.’  
  
‘Okaaay, Fine. Goodnight, Yura.’

As soon as Yuuri was gone, Yuri went back to wrecking his normally neatly folded, specifically categories clothing. 

‘Why don’t I have anything nice? Like seriously, what even is this?’ Yuri was muttering to himself as he pulled out something that probably used to be nice but looked more like it should be used as a rag.

‘Maybe I could use pieces of this for something…’ Yuri held the shirt up only to scream bloody murder when he caught the sight of a figure out of the corner of his eye, casually leaning against the doorframe of the wardrobe.

‘Holy fucking shit Beka! Knock!’ Yuri’s heart was racing from fright as his face began to flush, realising what he must look like, a little kid placing dress up. Clothes littered every inch of his floor and he had been talking to himself.  
Otabek laughed, not a long obnoxious laugh, simply a short exhale of air pushed through his nose in amusement. 

‘Sorry Yura… what are you doing exactly?’ Otabek raised an eyebrow, sweeping his eyes across the cluttered floor before returning to Yuri’s face.

‘I… ehh…hang on. You’re early and like, how did you get in?’

‘Yuuri and Viktor let me in as they were leaving, I got here early because I have been ready for awhile and was sick of waiting to see you… apparently you were not suffering from the same affliction.’ Otabek’s voice was lilted in amusement as he watched Yuri squirm slightly at the observation, although his voice and mannerisms never portrayed judgement of Yuri. 

Otabek was simply making an observation.

‘Well, I um. I couldn’t find anything I thought would look good.’ Yuri mumbled, looking down at the ratty shirt he was still clutching.

‘You know, Yura, you could be wearing a trashbag and I would still want you.’ Yuri had been so focused on being embarrassed he hadn’t noticed Otabek’s long, quick strides into the wardrobe until he finished his statement by sliding his hand against Yuri’s cheeks and pulling softly to make him look at him.

‘That’s the corniest thing you have ever said.’ Yuri pretended to think it was ridiculous even though they could both feel the alarming race of Yuri’s heartbeat and the flush in his cheeks. 

Otabek chuckled and smirked down at Yuri.

‘Sometimes I forget how you get when I tell you I want you… I do want you, Yura and you know… no one is home and dinner isn’t until later, since I got here so early, we’ve got time to kill.’ Yuri’s eyes widened slightly but before he could properly respond, with great enthusiasm mind you, his lips were pressed softly against Otabek’s.

Yuri dropped the shirt he had been holding and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, tugging him closer and crushing their bodies together.

Otabek’s hands were everywhere, his waist, back, arse, hair and they were always big and warm and made Yuri want to melt.

Yuri had to pull back to gasp for air but tugged Otabek into his neck as he kissed the croak of his neck and sucked a mark that looked angry and purple almost instantly.

Otabek actually growled before he spoke and it forced a needy whine from Yuri.

‘I was wrong Yura, I want you most naked.’


	9. Is That A Dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri see's "Yuuri's room", he is a little shocked.  
> Yuuri is more shocked at his friends ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geekmom prompted this one for me, I don't know what she was expecting but I have a feeling it probably wasn't this but you know, it wrote itself - I had nothing to do with it.

Ever since moving to Russia and into Viktor’s apartment, Yuuri had been slowly turning Viktor’s very plain apartment into a homelier place. He added more pillows, soft rugs, warmer colours, a kotatsu, pictures and polaroids of Viktor and Yuuri in Japan, Viktor and Yuuri since they moved back to Russia and images of their friends and family now littered the walls and furniture of the apartment.

However, nothing compared to what was deemed “Yuuri’s room”.

Obviously, Yuuri slept in Viktor’s bed, all his clothes hung up in the closet next to Viktor’s and that was still deemed “their room”. Viktor didn’t get a room for himself anymore, not that he minded in the slightest, but Yuuri’s room was something to behold.

Two walls were covered in book shelves, admittedly a portion of the collection was Viktor’s but majority of it was filled by Yuuri’s books. Hard cover, classics, sci-fi, young adult, romance, children’s books, manga, comics and a cheeky collection of smut books filled the walls. Yuuri had read everything in his room, including Viktor’s books, majority more than once.

On the other side of the room sat Yuuri’s computer, a flat screen tv hooked up to each gaming console currently up-to-date. Yuuri would have kept all his films in his room too, however, Viktor’s living room had a sizeable tv-cabinet and after adding a second and third stand, they now fit all of those in the living room.

But the thing about Yuuri’s room that had Yuri frozen in place, wide-eyed and slightly scared. Was the wall utterly plastered in posted of animations, individual artists work, signed posters, skating poster, everything, you name it, it was probably on Yuuri’s wall.

As Yuri marvelled at the sheer volume of images to take in, one in particular caught his attention. It was a picture almost entire blood red except for the girl in pink holding down the head of a… ‘Is that a dragon?’

‘Oh, that’s Haku and Chihiro.’ Yuuri palmed off Yuri’s question until he looked into his face and saw nothing besides a blank questioning.

‘You know, Haku… Chihiro… Spirited Away. Oh Yuri, it’s like one of the greatest films of all time. I mean, Miyazaki is like one of the most brilliant minds of our millennia. You haven’t heard of Spirited Away, it’s so famous. What about Princess Mononoke? Howl’s Moving Castle? My Neighbor Totoro? Oh, come on, you have _got_ to have heard of Totoro, this thing.’

At this point Yuuri was looking desperate, he was currently pointing at a poster of what appeared to Yuri to be a weird looking giant bear with pointy ears.

‘It’s a sad movie about a giant bear and a little girl?’ Yuri questioned and felt a little bad at the crumple of disbelief on Yuuri’s face before it turned into something scarier than the blood poster, determination.

‘Come with me, Yura.’ Yuuri marched the two of them into the living room before looking at his watch, it was only 4pm and Viktor was due home at about 9.30, that gave him and Yuri enough time to watch two, possibly three depending on what they picked.

‘Sit.’ Yuuri commended as he went over to his complete collection of Miyazaki films and pulled the entire pile off the shelf, he walked back over to Yuri and placed them in his lap.

‘Pick one for us to start with.’

‘One? How fucking many of these are we going to watch?’

‘All of them, as many times as you deem necessary.’ Yuuri stated simply, flopping onto the couch next to Yuri.

‘I think fucking one will be enough you moron.’ Yuri grumbled before thrusting Spirited Away into Yuuri’s waiting hand.

‘You say that now, just wait little kitten.’

***

It was now 3am, Viktor had come home and gone to bed hours ago, leaving and very smug looking Yuuri and a very engrossed Yura sprawled on their couch.

‘You’re a bad friend Yuuri.’

It was the first time Yuri had said anything in literally hours. They had simply watched on in silence but at that comment Yuuri had almost paused their current film, _Ponyo_ , because Yuri’s statement had shocked him.

For one, Yuri had just called him his friend, that was huge, although, worryingly he had just called him a bad one.

‘What do you mean, Yura?’ Yuuri’s anxiety was berating him loudly but he squashed it firmly down and waiting for Yuri’s response.

Yuri turned his head to look Yuuri in the eyes, he wanted him to know that he meant what he was about to say.

‘I can’t believe you have known me for literally fucking months and in that time, you have told me about books, skating techniques, Russian and Japanese foods, stretching techniques, how good Viktor tastes and last but not least, public bathing. But you forgot to fucking mention the greatest films ever? Seriously Katsudon, step up.’


	10. Leo/JJ/Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its was phaytesworld's birthday and they mentioned wanting some Leo/Beka/JJ drabble for their birthday so here was my very quick, its-2.30am-why-arent-i-asleep present.

“Jean, what are you doing?” Otabek had one eyebrow raised, the way he always did whenever he was silently, not so silently, judging someone.

“I believe I was making out with this pretty specimen but apparently that is not to your taste? You jealous?”

Otabek rolled his eyes dramatically, shaking his head.

JJ had himself wrapped around Leo in a bar as they danced. Leo wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation happening about him, he was too busy swaying to the repetitive beat of the music.

“Oh, Beks, hey. What’s up?” Leo looked at Otabek, smiling, his arm around JJ’s waist loosening to stretch out towards Otabek.

Otabek was used to simply being pulled into whatever his friends were doing, even if he had absolutely no idea what they saw in one another… JJ only saw himself and Leo was chilled out, mellow and went with the flow… actually maybe they were perfect for one another.

But he still had not idea why they involved him.

Otabek stepped forward anyway, joining into the rhythm of the grinding hips, lead by Leo, same as always.

JJ leaned back into kiss Leo but ended up with his head buried in his neck instead, Otabek laughed at the subtle rejection on Leo’s part but knew it wasn’t from lack of interest.

Leo would dance with absolutely anyone but he wasn’t bit on PDA’s and usually squashed any advances made to do so, except with JJ it was a little harder. Leo could never bring himself to reject him outright with words so JJ took it as a sign he wasn’t completely against it.

This is what Otabek attempted and apparently failed to pull him up on, so he made for a more aggressive approach.

Otabek wrapped his arm around Leo’s waist, pulling him quickly into his chest and turning, the press of bodies around them quickly adjusting and making it so Otabek was now sandwiched between his two so-called friends.

He felt JJ’s hips press against his arse and the growl in his ear.

“Cock-blocker.”

Otabek chuckled, he could practically hear the pout in JJ’s voice as he danced with Leo’s back pressed against his chest.

Leo shifted to face him, leaning forward to whisper in his other ear.

“I love that you help me tease him. Imagine if he knew it was all just part of my plan.”

Otabek shook his head, he was wrong… he was sandwiched between two idiots who completely deserved each other and their weird foreplay was getting out of hand.


	11. You are my best friend and I’m secretly in love with you but if you take the last mini cookie, I will fucking fight you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri for Punktsuki because my best friend is great and prompts me things I want to write XD

The first time you tell someone you love them, it’s meant to be special.

Even Yuri can admit it’s meant to be sweet and corny, even if his two primary examples of love confession are disgusting and over the top (but so are the people who said them so, what did you expect?)

The first time Viktor had actually said _I love you_ , properly to Yuuri had been at sunset when they were visiting Hasetsu and were standing on the beach. He had taken Yuuri’s face into his hands and whispered it before kissing him softly (Yuri had gagged as Viktor was making him photograph them when he decided on this particular “spontaneous moment”). Yuuri hadn’t said it back but they had made out for long enough that Yuri had ditched them there.

When Yuuri first said _I love you_ everyone was out to dinner in Saint Petersburg and after singing karaoke and dancing stupidly with Viktor. Yuuri had turned to him and turned bright red before getting out his little speech of I love you so much Vitya (Viktor had cried and the entire bar had cheered, Yuri had ditched them and caught a cab home).

It wasn’t that he had anything against the idiots… that was a lie, they were idiots, but that wasn’t his actual issue with their very public displays of affection, what he hated was, how easily they could say those words.

Yuri was _terrified_ of saying it in any real compacity to anyone besides his cat and that was usually just when they were alone.

There was someone Yuri loved though and he was determined to admit it the next time they were together if it was the last thing he did.

It was like having a secret he really didn’t want, it was eating away at him. It was like the words that were meant to make him feel joy, disgustingly sweet, happy and nauseous was now making him feel, well nauseous, disgusting, dreading his own existence…

So, he was going to do it, even though the person he wanted to confess his love to was a stoic Kazakh that had a quick wit, a broad comfortable chest, dark eyes and was an utter geek when it came right down to it. Oh, and he was also Yuri’s best friend.

After literally years of hanging out, watching movies, debating the inner workings of video games, rp-ing, going on what were basically dates but without any of the exciting thrill of thinking you might end up making out at the end. Yuri was done, he needed this out before he was friendzoned for the rest of his life, pining over someone he could never have.

Or even worse! Otabek found someone he liked.

Yuri was fairly sure that would have actually been the end of everything. There was no way he would have been able to stop Otabek from dating someone he liked but Yuri knew he wouldn’t have been able to stay his friend, that would have killed him.

So, Yuri had decided that now that Otabek was visiting him, Yuri was going to take him out on one of their not-dates, sit him down and just tell him everything. Not in the disgustingly corny way the old man and the pig had said it but in a way that seemed nice and restrained for Yuri.

That is, of course, not what happened.

Instead, Yuri had blurted it out in a fit of fear and anger in defence of the last double choc-chip cookie with walnuts and a chocolate coating on the bottom. And they were mini, like who eats someone else’s _mini_ cookie, seriously?

“You are my best friend and I’m secretly in love with you but if you take the last mini cookie, _I will fucking fight you_.”

So, there’s Yuri, having just threatened his best friend with the most awful confession in the history of the world and Otabek was simply just staring at him, hand hovered over the cookie with an expression that was starting to make Yuri feel physically ill.

So, Yuri did the only reasonable course of action, picked up the cookie and shoved the entire thing in his mouth and continued to stare down his best friend.

“You love me back?” Otabek’s eyebrows were crinkled together in confusion and his head had tilted to the left making him look like a confused puppy without the flopped over ear.

Yuri choked on the cookie, nearly propelling crumbs and cookie debris onto their tiny table in the middle of a (thankfully) mostly empty café.

What Yuri was apparently unaware of, since he had been concentrating so hard on figuring out on how to tell Otabek that he loved him, he had been staring intently at the last cookie, hence why he had gone at him when Otabek had attempted to take it.

What Yuri missed from being so caught up in himself, was that Otabek had just confessed that he was in love with Yuri but didn’t want to ruin their friendship. When Yuri had not replied but had continued to have a staring contest with a cookie, Otabek had felt compelled to eat it out of need to do something other than feel dreadful.

There they were, two best friends who had just confessed to each other in a way that was so completely unique to them that Yuri had gulped down the rest of the cookie and started laughing. Otabek joined in a few seconds late and they both ended up with tears in their eyes.

“You’re a dork.” Otabek muttered, smiling at Yuri.

“You love me.” Yuri replied with the same thing he always did whenever Otabek teased him.

“I really do, Yura.” Otabek’s voice was louder then normal, eyes intent on Yuri’s face, waiting for his reaction.

“Love you too, idiot.”


	12. Is that my cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri x Yuri platonic drabble for an anon on tumblr

Yuri and Yuuri did yoga together every Tuesday and Saturday now that Yuuri was living near the rest of the Russian team in St Petersburg. Most of the time they went out for coffee, grabbed lunch or went to the rink to practice afterwards.

Yuri would never in a million years admit it but he actually _enjoyed_ Katsudon’s company when he didn’t have the permanent growth attachment that was Viktor NIkiforov.

This one particular Saturday, a couple of months into this becoming their normal routine, they went out for coffee and then back to Yuri’s small apartment, which was connected to Yakov’s large one. Yuri had wanted his own space and Yuuri had vouched that it promoted his own self-sufficiency and independence so it had happened for him.

Yuuri was carrying in their snacks and a film he had deemed Yuri was completely missing out for having not already watched it 100 times as Yuri fumbled around his living room so they had somewhere to sit.

‘You cool if I go shower before we watch this? You can chill and open the food and shit if you like. Your tea is in the kitchen, help yourself.’ Yuri didn’t bother waiting for an answer and instead dashed to his compact little bathroom to shower.

When he stepped out into the living area he could smell Yuuri’s tea – Yuri pretended he only drank it when Yuuri was around but actually it reminded him of his time in Hasetsu and the warmth of the Katsuki’s.

But he honestly wasn’t prepared for the sight in his living room. The tv was playing the starting music softly to a movie waiting to be played, the smell of tea swirled around the room as it steeped on his coffee table and on his couch sat Yuuri.

Well, he wasn’t really sitting, he had slid most of the way down the couch with majority of his legs on the floor and-

“Is that my cat?”

Yuuri’s head turned slowly, he had been smiling happily, rubbing his cheek with Potya’s face and patting her back. Yuri could now distinctly here the sound of his cat purring.

“ _Never_ , speak of this to Vitya.” Yuuri stared, wide-eyed at Yuri, desperation clearly written on his face.

“You like cats? I thought you were a dog person… and Potya doesn’t usually like anyone, what the fuck did you do to her?” Yuri wasn’t actually annoyed, he was more stunned then anything, the only other person besides himself and Lilia that Potya had even gone close to was Otabek.

“I…eh. I like cats, they are soft and cuddly. I love Makka and I do love dogs but… cats are good too.”

“I am going to hold this against you, you know that right. Vitya will shit bricks I swor-”

“If you never tell him, I will make Vitya stop calling you Yurio.”

Yuri stared at him, he hated the nickname but he wasn’t sure if that was enough to give up his best-found secret since sliced bread.

“No more Yurio and I will _limit_ the amount of times Vitya kisses me when you’re around us.”

“Can’t you just make it so you never kiss in front of me?” Yuri made a disgusted face in the process.

“You know I can’t control the madness that well, even if I tried that is never a promise I could make.”

Yuri laughed, he couldn’t help it but extended his hand to shake on it, when they shook, Potya curled more onto Yuuri’s lap and purred louder when Yuuri pat her.

“If you steal her I swear to God-”

“You keep asking me for promises I can’t always keep Yuri.”


	13. You must be the most oblivious cinnamon roll in existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktuuri for an anon on tumblr.

Yuuri and Viktor had been living together for a few months now, and at times they went out for dinners, bars for a drink, coffee dates, anything they could get away with that didn’t interfere with practice.   
Tonight, Viktor was taking Yuuri out dancing, they weren’t going to drink anything besides a glass of wine each but the music was meant to be good and they hadn’t been out in a few weeks now.  
“This place has wacky cocktails, want to have one of those instead of a glass of wine?” Yuuri beamed at Viktor, looking up at the board with fancy names for generic cocktails, some in English, majority of them in Russian.  
“Can you actually read them, my love?” Viktor chuckled, watching Yuuri examine the board with great intent.  
“Nope, it’s why I’m going to order us both one – it’ll be more fun this way. Go get us that booth before it gets taken.”  
Yuuri turned back to the counter as Viktor spun to go sit in the booth and not-so-suitably, stare at Yuuri’s arse as he bent over a barstool to order. Except Viktor’s attention was elsewhere when he heard the laughter of the bartender.  
He was an attractive guy, young, dark hair pulled back into a man bun and his shirt unbuttoned one too many to be completely acceptable work attire. The man was leaning closer to Yuuri then he should be as Yuuri attempted to ask for two cocktails’ in Russian – utterly oblivious to the man trying desperately to get his attention.  
After Yuuri ordered, he turned back to beam at Viktor, obviously having order and spoken a little to the bartender before completely ignoring his final words to turn and wave to Viktor.  
Viktor waved back with a smirk at the utterly devastated look on the bartender’s face. Yuuri did look gorgeous tonight, Viktor almost felt sorry for the guy… almost.  
Yuuri had flicked his hair in a way that swirled it above his head, put on mascara and eyeliner in a way that didn’t make him look like a goth but a pretty boy instead. His tight red skinny jeans clung to his arse in a way that almost made Viktor screw him in the parking lot before they even got to the bar but it was the shirt that was the worst. It was a button up that only had three buttons’ so it showed off majority of his chest and the black sheen of the shirt contrasted beautifully with Yuuri’s light skin.   
That poor dude… but Yuuri is mine.  
Yuuri had turned back to the counter to watch the bartender make his drink when Viktor caught a young woman watching Yuuri from the opposite end of the bar and almost had to laugh.  
Yuuri had been interested in woman, Viktor knew this, but the very few woman Yuuri had ever expressed any interest in had been the complete opposite of this woman. Yuuri liked them short (opposite to his men), light hair, bright eyes (same as his men), big boobs (don’t even ask about that one) and almost exclusively, had to be interested in anyone other then Yuuri.   
This woman, while quite attractive in her own right, was tall, lanky, dark eyes and long dark hair, small boobs, big arse and quiet obviously very interested in Yuuri… also, very tispy.  
The woman “stumbled” into Yuuri and began her advances, Viktor could hear her obnoxiously shrill laughter as the bartender appeared with Viktor and Yuuri’s drinks.  
The bartender’s reaction to the woman wrapped partly around Yuuri might have been comical if it wasn’t for the utter bewilderment clear on Yuuri’s face as he watched the conversation between the bartender and the drunk lady taking place.   
After another minute or so Yuuri managed to escape and make it back to Viktor.   
“You must be the most oblivious cinnamon roll in existence.” Viktor smiled his unique smile as Yuuri approached and placed their cocktails on the table.  
“You mean the drunk girl flirting with the bartender? Yes, it was quiet odd, I thought the bartender liked men.”   
Viktor laughed, shaking his head as Yuuri took a tentative sip of his drink before smiling, apparently it tasted good.   
“My love, my little cinnamon roll.” Yuuri pouted at the nickname before standing, drink in hand.  
“Dance with me?”   
Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and was led into the dancefloor.  
Yuuri might be oblivious to some things but the affect he had on Viktor when he wore those jeans… that, he was fully aware of.


	14. You're not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri prompt for eclair on tumblr

“I miss your stupid face.”

“You’re not alone there, Yura.”

“What, you miss your stupid face too? Jeez look in the mirror once in awhile Bek’s it might help with your epic bedhead.”

“Hey, it’s 6am, you’re the one who called me so early when I’m on tour.” Otabek wasn’t really mad but he always made a point of teasing Yuri back because no one else could get away with it like he could.

“Well it’s your fault for leaving me with the fucking newlyweds. For an entire MONTH, I mean it’s gross, I swear they wait for me to be around to make-out.”

Otabek chuckled before answering Yuri. “You know they probably do a lot more then just make-out when you aren’t around Yura, your luck it isn’t worse.”

“Fuck off, don’t be disgusting.”

“You just wish you were getting some, Yura.” Yuri glared directly into the camera on his phone.

“Do you want to play with fire, Daddy?” Yuri’s crooked smile was always the breaking point for Otabek and the addition of _Daddy_ to the mix forced an involuntary groan to rip from his throat.

“Fuck Yura, it’s only been a week, I… I don’t know how I am going to go another three without kissing those pretty lips of yours, or marking up that pretty neck. Are there anything left on you, baby?”

Otabek was shifting in his bed, it didn’t help that Yuri had woken him up so he still had his morning… problem and add that to the fact that Yuri was shirtless, hair still dripping from his shower. Before he had left for his trip Yuri and Otabek had spent a _very_ sleepless night together and Otabek still had bite marks and hickeys in at least four different places on his body… that he could see anyway.

“Hmm… well there is this one.” Yuri tilted his head and flicked his hair off his shoulder to reveal a yellowing blotch on his otherwise unblemished collar bone. “And this one.” Yuri shifted his phone down to show the faint teeth marks over his left nipple. “And this one is my favourite.” Yuri trailed his phone slowly down his body, lower and lower till in reached his bony hip and showed off the still surprisingly dark mark, Yuri pushed it a little with his free hand and hissed at the sting.

“You’re beautiful, Yura.” Otabek knew that he had a particular tone that let Yuri know when he was turned on, when he wanted him, but he always used it to get away with saying the corny things that Yuri usually got all up-on-his-high-horse about because ‘we are better then those two saps’.

“Shame you aren’t here to appreciate it more, Daddy.” Yuri was teasing him but he had pulled the camera back up to his face and was smiling at him softly.

“It really is… I really miss you baby.” Otabek sighed heavily, attempting to throw away the idea of simply packing up and going on home to Yuri’s waiting arms but he knew as long as he finished this tour he wouldn’t have to travel again for at least a year. He needed to do this, it was better in the long run. “What did you get up to today, Kitten?”

“Just skating and attempting to avoid the marriage idiots. I landed that combination _finally_ , it was starting to get my goat but it’s fixed now.”

“I told you, you were over-rotating, when you concentrate more it doesn’t happen.”

“Shut up, I know, Mr I-retired-at-twenty-three.”

“You make me sound old, I just changed careers.”

“You are old.”

“Well, you’re a dork.”

Yuri gasped dramatically, putting his hand over his heart in fain-shock. “Maybe, but I’m your dork.”

“You bet your sexy arse, you’re mine.” Otabek laughed when Yuri rolled over onto his stomach and tilted the phone to show his arse sticking up in his booty shorts as he wiggled it.

“I should probably let you get up…” Yuri’s voice was sad and his little pout was just visible through the pixelated video on Otabek’s phone.

“That would mean, one, getting up and two, getting off the phone to you and I don’t plan on doing either of those things anytime soon.”

“You big cheese-ball!” Yuri laughed and snuggled into his pillow. It gripped at Otabek’s heart a little because Yuri only did it when he wasn’t there, normal Yuri would be laying on his chest for that kind of affection.

“I love you, Yura. Smile for me beautiful.”

Yuri of course, stuck his tongue out instead. “Love you too Beka, now get up before you miss your chance to shower, you really do need to fix your bedhair.”


	15. You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich && You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri for an anon on tumblr

 “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

Otabek and Yuri had been lying in bed together, awake, for the last three hours, it was now 2pm.

“You have so far been whining for the last hour and no one has caved yet, baby.” Otabek laughed when Yuri throw his legs dramatically in the air, pulling the blankets of Otabek’s side of the bed.

“You won’t get food, you don’t deserve the warmth.”

“Fine, I’ll just lay here, I’ll exposed then.”

It had of course slipped Yuri’s mind that Otabek was in fact naked underneath their blankets from their earlier morning romp. It was _very_ hard to ignore Otabek’s cock even when it wasn’t hard; seriously, it was a thing of beauty.

“No fair, you can’t dick parading is cheating.”

“You’re the one who took all the blanket’s, Yura.”

“FINE.” Yuri dramatically throw half the quilt onto Otabek, diving onto his chest in time for the blanket to float back down on top of the both of them as Yuri snuggled into Otabek’s chest. “HOW are you still so warm?” Yuri grumbled loudly, stuffing his nose into Otabek’s neck and throwing his leg over his hips.

“Because, unlike you I’ve got more then just skin and bones. Muscle and fat works wonders for your warmth.”

Yura pinched Otabek’s side and bit on the fleshy part of his shoulder at the same time, not enough to hurt but it will leave a funny shaped red mark for the next few minutes. “You’re just jealous you don’t have this physic.”

“I don’t need to be jealous, I have your body for that.”

Yuri laughed as he was hoisted onto Otabek’s lap with one swift tug of Yuri’s thigh from Otabek’s muscular arm. “This is mine, is it not Yura?” Otabek’s voice was full of possessiveness that always made Yuri grin, he loves belonging to Otabek, mostly because the reverse was true. Otabek whole-heartedly belong to him too.

“Course, it’s why you love me.” Yura smiled, twisting at the waist to capture Otabek’s lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back, shifting slightly so his head was pressed against Otabek’s chest and his back was encircled by strong, tanned arms that ran feather-light circles over his back.

“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to ever morning Yura. Even if that does mean having to play get-out-of-bed-chicken from the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you get the feels :) pandamilo  
> Also prompt me if you have the feels because its fun and I don't mind writing ships I dont usually write for people.


End file.
